Heartbeats
by Klaine Hummelson
Summary: Kurt is back at Mckinely but only because he is safe in school doesn't mean the homophobias aren't less. A date night will turn fateful as some guys decides to teach Kurt a lesson. Now he can only hope his dearest will be there in time to help him. Hurt!Kurt Angsty Blaine and Finn. Lots of Klaine and Furt my two favorite parings. Not a death fic. More warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**So I just finished my first glee fic "Kiss me goodbye" and here is my second one. And I promise it will be less depressing for those who read "Kiss me goodbye" However I am a angsty girl and there will be some angst in this one too. But there will be lots of Klian and Furt fluff to which we all love don't we? :) Contains: Lots of violence and probably swearing beacuse we can't really trust Finn's mouth. **

**I do own glee. I just bought it.**

**No I didn't :'(**

**I don't own Glee at all**

* * *

He can't remember how he ended up here in the first place but he will regret it for the rest of his life. People might even talk about him and how stupid he is. So maybe he's stupid. Or maybe he just wanted to be a great boyfriend who wasn't late for their dinner along with Finn his brother. But dark alleys are not a good place for someone like him and he should have known. Now he has no where to go. The three guys are all twice his size and they are circling him with evil looks on their faces.

"Hi there little homo" On of them smirks and Kurt swallows.

He tries to be the better person. Just walk away, past one of the guys but he just pushes Kurt back into the circle again.

"Please don't want any trouble I just want to go" He whispers and tries not to show them how sacred he really is. His heart is pounding in his chest and in is pocket his hand grasps his phone.

"Shut up your fag!" On of them screams and when he steps in to the light of one tiny lamp Kurt meets his eyes. They are dark and angry and for a second Kurt is relieved that he doesn't know who it is.

"Please let me go, I. Someone is waiting for me. Just let me go and I won't talk to anybody. I promise" He says and meets the guys eyes.

"Oh I bet your fairy boyfriend will be really worried if you don't show up. Too bad for you"

"Just please"

They just laughs at his pleas and he feel rough hands pushing him hard and he stumbles almost falling to the ground. The phone drops from his pocket and makes a small thud has it hits the ground.

"I think it time we teach this fag a lesson"

He get's pushed again. Then he feels something hard connect with is back and a blinding pain shots up through his whole body. The next second he can feel something crack in his side the same hard thing hit his side with a metallic clang. The pain exploded once again leaving him breathless and he almost falls to his knees.

"Please stop it"

His whole world his fuzzy from pain and there's no way he can defend himself. They just laugh at him and when he tries to move they just keep hitting him. Suddenly something hits him in the head and he falls to the ground with a loud thud. His head connects with the cold ground again but he hangs on to consciousness even though the darkness threatens to claim him any second as the world is swimming in front of him.

"Please no..."

The pain is everywhere and the kicks and hits keep coming. He tries to curl into a ball to protect his screaming side but he can't really move. His body won't cooperate. He feels his arm shatter under a heavy boot and he whimpers in pain.

"Sst..."

He just wishes he could die. The pain is so intense and yet his mind is so fuzzy he can't think properly. In the distance he can hear voices.

"God. Need to get out of here"

"Might have killed him"

"Shut up just run"

And than he hear foot steps in the distance. He tries to call out for help but instead of words only muffled sounds escapes his mouth. He tries to sit up but as soon as he moves his head everything is spinning and the pain explodes once again. He falls back with a moan. Something hot and wet is making its way down his face and he tries to wipe it away.

Somewhere just next to him he can hear a familiar sound. After years with the same ring tone he has learned to recognize and hear it in a crowded football audience and now hear t is. His phone ringing. He knows he probably should answer it. He can't even remember why it might be calling in the first place. Or how he ended up in this pain. He tries to reach out but feels sick with the sudden motion. He swallows heard tasting blood in his mouth and braces himself before he roles over so his less injured hand is only inches away from his beeping phone. He takes a couple of shallow breaths before his hand closes around the familiar object. He somehow manages to press the answer button. He puts the phone close to his ear.

"Help" He whispers.

The voice on the other side which he recognizes as his brothers almost screams in his eyes and Kurt tries his best to understand what Finn is saying but it's seems to be all nonsense. All he need after all is help.

"It hurts" Kurt manages to say "Help ppplease"

There's more shouting next to his ear but he doesn't understand the words and he's so tired he can't keep his eyes open any longer. The phone slips through is fingers again but this time Kurt is not aware when it lands on the ground. He just welcomes the darkness.

* * *

**Do you like it? Is it worth continuing? Please let me know ;)**

**Cheers mates**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I can't believe I got 18 subscriptions from only the first chapter but it means a lot to me. Really much. And of course the reviews do too. Here's chapter two. Enjoy! Read and let me know what you think**

* * *

"Oh my god Kurt? Come one baby. Wake up. Kurt? Wake up. Oh god wake up"

He's brought back to a world of pain and he wishes he could go back to where he was before because he doesn't like this place much. His eye lashes are too heavy and the pain is too great. He is too cold .And then there is shouting.

"FIIIIIIINN!"

He want's to tell them to go away. That he needs to be left alone so he can go back to sleep.

"Blaine wha- Kurt? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Is he is he? Oh god oh god"

"Shut up and call an ambulance" .

Someone is touching him now and it hurts. Hands move along his side. Stopping at the side if his neck. He tries to move away but can't seem move even an inch. When he opens his mouth to talk no words come out.

"Sch don't move it's okay"

Who is this person? And why is he here poking and touching Kurt in places where it hurts? Why does he tell Kurt not to move when it's obvious he can't. He decides he doesn't like this person.

"Oh god, is he is he? What do we do? We need to get him out off here."

Why can't he be left alone? He was better off before the yelling and poking anyway.

"Don't move him Finn, you will hurt him further!"

"Kurt, Come on Kurt, wake up, come on"

The fact that he's already awake seams to have slipped of the guys mind but they don't seam to clever anyway with all that screaming and their hands that are anything but gentle as they continue to move all over his body.

"Damn it- Please dude, just wake up. Don't do this to us, okay? Just wake up Kurt...?"

"Uhmm" Kurt finally manages.

"Yeah that's right. Come on wake up"

The hands on him moves to his head.

"No..:" He moans and moves his hand to slap the hands off. A hand stronger than his grabs his wrist before he can slap the annoying hand a way and forces it back in the ground.

"No no no, don't do that Kurt, don't move, I'm here. It's Blaine. Please wake up Kurt. Open your eyes"

"Blaine?" He whispers at the sudden memory of his boyfriend. But he isn't hear, is he?

"Yeah it's me. Open your eyes baby..."

The whole word is spinning when he does so and he can barley make out two people hovering over him close to his own face. When everything gets a bit clearer he can see Blaine's face. His eyes are filled with tears and Kurt wonders if he's in pain too.

"Blaine..."

"Yeah" Blaine whispers and smiles softly. "It's okay baby, It's okay. Sch...Finn is right here too. The ambulance will be here real soon. Okay? You will be fine in real soon"

Kurt knows that Blaine is lying because he bits his lip and he runs a hand through is gel stiff hair.

"Hhhurt-ts" Kurt whispers

"I know baby, I've got you. It's okay. It will be fine. You hear me? Huh? Kurt you hear that. It will be okay"

"Hm..." Kurt whispers coughs roughly causing his whole body to go on fire. There is a coppery taste in his mouth and something drips down on his chin.

"Oh god Kurt, hold on. It's gonna be okay dude" Finn's voice is different from what it should be and his face is red and his eyes wet with tears. "You're gonna be fine"

"Ahmm" Kurt mumbles and tries to sit up. Hands hold him down and the pain in his body increases.

"Sch...don't try to move Kurt" Finn whispers and his hand finds Kurt's uninjured one. He squeezes it gently. Blaine softly strokes is cheek. It feels good not to be alone anymore. He is so tired and decides is a good time to go to sleep.

"No no no, Kurt don't go to sleep, you have to open your eyes again, Kurt wake up"

Someone slaps him on the cheek and he has to open his eyes again.

"Stay awake Kurt, it's really important"

Kurt nods.

"m wake. Sssokay. M ely cooldd" His voice is really slurry and he can see the worried faces of Blaine and Finn next to him.

New tears run down Finn's face and Kurt want's to tell him it's not a big deal. That he's just a bit cold and that the pain is not too bad after all. Even if it is a lie.

"Sokay Finn" He whispers but his smile turns into painful grimace. His body is shivering from the coldness and he tries to curl up into a ball to get warmer.

"No no, no moving Kurt. Just stay still. That's it" Finn says and firmly holds Kurt's legs still with one hand while the other gently touches Kurt's cheek.

"We need to keep him warm" Blaine says and the next second he gently put's something around Kurt's body. Then he can smell leather as Finn wraps something Kurt assumes is his football jacket.

"That better huh?"

"Kurt?"

"Come on Kurt no sleeping"

"Uh-huh" Kurt manages to say before the world starts to go all black again. There's not much he can do about it even if Blaine and Finn starts to panic when his eyes threatens to close again.

"Please Kurt stay awake"

He doesn't want to fight it any longer and before he has a chance of saying that everything will be fine, that sleeping is a good thingy the darkness finally claims him again and he falls back to a world of dullness.

* * *

**Mohahaha another cliffy very much like the first one. I guess I can be mean. Please review and let me know what you think and I might upload chapter three faster (I will probably upload fast anyway because I can't resist. I'm a weak person) Thanks for reading this chapter though. Much love XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry that it took this long for me to update. I was gonna update yesterday night but then the internet stopped working. And I decided that this chapter was crappy and decided to rewrite it. So now I have rewritten it at least three times. I'm not really happy with it but it needs to be there and next chapter I promise you more Blaine :) xx**

* * *

14 minutes.

14 minutes is what it takes them to find Kurt and for Finn they feel like hours. He keeps his phone close. Begging for an answer on the other end. All he can think of is that it takes them too long. That Kurt doesn't have five minutes.

Nor six

Or eight

And when he realizes it's been ten and still no sight of Kurt he believes Kurt is dead. And that they wont find him in time. They continue to call out and search. They even try to ask someone for help but people are too busy a Friday night. Or too drunk. Every time they stop Blaine leans over to catch his breath and Finn has never been so happy for football practice before. He gently pattens Blaine's back before they continue their search.

The split up and run at different directions and by then Finn has given up. All he can think about is how he will have to call Burt and his mom and tell them to come home from Paris because Kurt is dead. He sinks to his knees and for the first time that night he feels so tired. He can barley suck any air in at all and he feels the urge to throw up on the dark pavement. That's when Blaine screams.

The scream is a scream of panic and fear and Finn starts running again. Faster than before and he reaches the other end of the alley in no time. The sight in front of him will forever be on his memory.

Blaine is on his knees in front of Kurt's frail body and Kurt is so still. He is deathly pale apart from where dark bruises marbles his perfect skin. There is a thin line of blood under Kurt's nose and from the corner of his mouth. When his eyes catches the pool of blood on the street under Kurt's head he truly believes that they are too late.

Two hours later and they still haven't gotten any news on Kurt. Finn have called his mom's cell at least then times, leaving at least seven voice mails all of them begging her to call him back as soon as she can. Neither her nor Burt will pick up but Finn realizes they must be asleep because it is in the middle of the night in Paris.

"Have reach them yet?" Blaine asks when Finn returns for the eleventh time and sits down beside him. Blaine is a mess. His eyes are red and swollen and his hair is out of place and is starting to curl up. The tips of his fingers are covered with dried up blood and Finn can't keep himself from stirring at them even if the look make him sick.

"No, I've tried both of their phones but they don't pick up. I can't get hold of them and I really need them to know. They need to come home I mean, what if, what if he doesn't make it?. What if he dies and I'm all alone?"

Blaine looks at him sadly.

"He won't die" He whispers but his voice his unsteady and his eyes tear up eve more. "He can't die, I love him so much and I can't live without him" he cries.

"If he dies I will kill those fucking bastards who did it. I swear I will kill them. I hate them so much" Finn answers and Blaine nods.

"Me too"

Before any of them has any chance to say anything else a doctor finally walks towards them and the too boys hurry to meet her. She is old with short gray hair but her eyes are bright blue and have a spark that can't go unnoticed by anyone. She smiles lightly before speaking.

"I take it you are here for Kurt Hummel? His brother and...?

"I'm his boyfriend" Blaine mumbles shyly.

"Oh I see" She answers but she doesn't seem bothered with Blaine being gay.

"Is he okay?" Finn asks nervously and meets the bright blue eyes.

"Kurt is a critical but stable condition. Right now we are preparing him for surgery" She smiles again before continuing "He has three broken ribs and one of them punctured his lung causing it to collapse. We have managed to stabilize it for now and the surgerons will repair it further during surgery. He also have a ruptured spleen which will be removed and a bruised kidney we will have to monitor further but for now it doesn't need any surgical procedure. His arm is broken in several places and will require surgery but we will take him in for that later. Our most concern right now is his head injury which I'm afraid is quiet serious. The x-rays show that he is suffering from a scull fracture and need surgery to repair the damage to keep his brain from swelling which can be a life threatening situation"

The doctor takes a pause and gives Blaine and Finn a compassionate look.

"Other than that he has a lots of cut's and bruises and he will be very sore for a while. But they should all heal just fine. Do you have any questions? He won't ne out of surgery for at least a couple of hours and I suggest you go home and get some sleep. Come back in the morning and you ca visit him then. You should also try to contact his parents again. It's really important that they are here right now"

Finn shakes his head. They can't go home now. Not when Kurt will be all alone after surgery.

"No I'm gonna stay here. I need to see him as soon as he is out of surgery. Please? I'm his brother- And our parents are in Paris right now and I will keep calling them. Just please. Let us stay?"

"Please?" Blaine begs with teary eyes.

"I will see what I can do" The doctor says. "I will be back soon. I have some things to do but someone will be here soon to let you know"

With that she turns around and walks away Finn and Blaine look at each other before leaning into a quick hug before taking their seats again.

"Oh god..." Blaine mutters.

"Yeah but at least he is gonna be okay" Finn says. "Now all we can do is wait. But it's gonna be okay"

At least that is what Finn hopes for.

* * *

**At least thank me for not leaving you hanging down a cliff. I planned it but then I remembered its soon christmas and one must nice around christmas. Please review. It would mean the world to me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I'm following the election while I'm writing this. Anyway that's not realy important. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I'm so great full for all the alerts I have gotten. Didn't expect that many at all. As always an extra thank you for those of you who review as the reviews give me extra motivation when I need it :) But anyway. You are all amazing. Here's the next chapter and I give you Blaine! Enjoy! XX**

**Cheers **

* * *

Blaine gently grabs his boyfriends hand and holds it while rubbing circles on the back of it. Finn has finally gotten hold of Burt ad Carole and have been on the phone with them at least seven times. At least that gives Blaine some time alone with Kurt. He looks at his boyfriend and almost starts to cry again. Kurt looks so small and fragile in the bed. Bruises and cuts in his pale face, his head wrapped in a white bandage and a nasal cannula under his nose giving his worn out lung some help. Kurt chest is bare but the blanket covers most of his body and Blaine is thankful he doesn't have to see the dark bruises covering Kurt's side and stomach.

"You always succeed getting yourself into trouble don't you babe?" He whispers and smiles slightly. Squeezing Kurt's hand a little extra.

The only answer he gets however is the monotone beep of the heart monitor beside the bed. Blaine watches the curves fascinated for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back to Kurt again.

"You gave us a real scare. I, I. God Kurt, when I found you, I thought you were dead. You were so still and pale and there was so much blood" He whispers and swallows to make his voice a bit clearer

"I'm so sorry, I should have gotten to you faster. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"

What if he had gonna and search for Kurt sooner? Then maybe Kurt would be okay now. Maybe it would be him instead. That would be better anyway. Because Kurt doesn't deserve any of this. Not when he just have transferred back to Mckinley.

He brings Kurt's hand to his chin and holds it like that while continuing to talk to Kurt.

"Finn just talked to your dad and he will be here real soon. Okay? And I won't leave you okay. Don't be scared"

His other hand strokes Kurt's forehead following the edge of the thick bandage.

"I'm really scared though. I love you so much Kurt and I don't think I can live without you. You're the best part of me and I really need you. You need to be okay cause if you don't I won't be okay either"

A couple of tears run down his face but he does nothing to wipe them away. In front of Kurt he feels like he can let any emotions out.

"You need to wake up baby. I'm not good at this. You know. I mean normally you do the talking and I sit and listen and get to look into your beautiful eyes. How about you open them? Huh? Besides I really really need you to tell Finn not to tap his feet when his nervous. It's starting to really annoy me. Well you know what I mean." Blaine chuckles a little at that but soon the chuckles turn into sobs as he breaks down again.

"Oh god Kurt. Please just wake up, I can't do this. I need you to be okay. Just squeeze my hand okay. Come on baby. Give me a sign. Give me a sign that everything will be okay" He sobs.

Kurt's hand stays limp as Blaine squeezes it and brings it to his mouth kissing his knuckles.

"Come on Kurt, come on baby."

"Blaine?"

Blaine turns around and finds Finn standing behind him with a cup of coffee in his and that he holds out for Blaine to take. Blaine grabs it and take a mouthful of coffee. He really needs the caffeine right now.

"Thanks" He mumbles with a unsteady voice.

"Mom and Burt finally found a flight and it should leave any minute know. I guess they will be here tomorrow afternoon or evening. Puck is gonna get them at the airport so they don't have to grab a cab. And he will bring them here. How is he?"

Blaine nods.

"The same. I know what they said about him waking up but I want to talk to him now. I already miss talking to him"

Finn smiles and sits down beside Blaine placing a hand on Kurt's leg.

"I know what you mean, well Kurt is very annoying but you miss him talking really soon. Oh good when he lived at Dalton. Never thought the house could be more quiet. But I missed him after only a few days and now I could pay him for talking to me"

Blaine laughs a bit.

"The guys from glee club will probably visit tomorrow. I told them to call me first so."

"Okay, sure. I guess Mercedes is really worried?"

"Yeah , she is"

"I was so scared today Finn. I have never been that scared. Not even before I got to Dalton. When I was beaten. I saw him and I thought we where too late-"

"At least you didn't panic!" Finn mumbles and looks down. "When you screamed my name and when I saw you on the ground beside him I just froze and you didn't. If it weren't for yu he would be dead"

"That's not true Finn"

"It is. I did everything wrong and you knew what to do. I'm sorry. And when the ambulance came. I oh god. I'm so sorry"

Blaine just shakes his head without letting go of Kurt's hand or turning his eyes from him. He remembers how the ambulance at finally gotten there and how they had forced Finn and himself to move out of the way. Finn had started to shake really bad and had thrown up violently on the street while Blaine had rubbed his back.

"It's okay. I panicked to. But I guess we were just lucky I managed to think clear. All I wanted to to was to scream" He says. "I guess they will ask us to leave? It's not actually visiting hours" He mumbles not really ready to let go f Kurt's hand.

"I think we managed to convince them to let us stay" Finn answers and smiles.

"You here that Kurt? Finn and I will be here all night. Just make sure you wake up real soon! Okay?"

He leans forward and places a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before settling down in his chair where he is planing to stay the rest of the night. He really hopes Kurt will be awake in the morning.

* * *

**Hm no cliffy? Seriously. I think there is something wrong with me. Or I'm getting very nice. Hm. Well maybe. Please let me know what you think and yeah if you have any ideas on what should happen next feel free to let me know. I'm up for everything except for ailens and zombies. Much love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Decided to update tonight! thank you to all of you who have subsribed, reviewed or favorited. It whats keeps me motivated :) **

**I also want to reply to a review I got from "guest" You review made me very sad. There is no reason to be mean and rude. I try my best to write as correct as possible. I'm not perfect however and English is not my native language. There are kind ways of helping someone improve their grammar. If you feel like the mistakes bother you this much I guess you should read something else. I don't want to have a beta because I don't think I have time for that. Finally I have taken in your criticism and hopefully there is some improvment. **

* * *

So Puck just called me and they will be here in less then an hour" Finn says as he enters Kurt's hospital room again. Blaine turns around and nods.

"Good, I think Kurt really needs his dad right now." He answers and stretches out feeling his stiff back snap. He covers his mouth as he yawns.

"Oh god I'm so tired" He says and yawns yet again even if he tries his best not to.

"Dude, you have been sitting in that chair the whole night. Did you even go to the bathroom?"

Blaine shakes his head.

"Well you should at least go down the cafeteria to get some food. No no, I won't get anything for you" Finn says when Blaine opens his mouth to argue.

"You need to give your ass a break, dude. Take a walk, go to the bathroom, get some food and drink that isn't coffee. I will stay with Kurt"

"I'm fine" Blaine mumbles, softly patting Kurt's arm unconsciously. Behind his back he hears Finn snort and he knows that Finn is right. He is beyond tired and his whole body is stiff from sitting in the same position for hours. Slowly he nods, knowing Finn will be able to look after Kurt even on his own. And it's not like Kurt will know anyway.

"I'll be right back, Kurt" He whispers and slowly stands up letting Finn take his seat next to Kurt's head instead.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stops just as he is about to leave the room. He turns around and meets Finns tired face.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here, I mean, you're really great and I think you're the perfect boyfriend for Kurt. He is lucky to have you, and you. If it weren't for you he would probably be dead by now" Finn says awkwardly, immediately turning his eyes to the floor.

Blaine nods, not really sure what to answer. Finn and him aren't exactly best friend's and haven't really talked that much since Kurt and Blaine started dating, if you don't count the "If you hurt him I will beat you up" lecture, Blaine had received the first time he met Kurt's step brother. And of course the three of them having dinner together, was all Kurt's idea, wanting the bring "his two favorite guys" closer together. It had probably brought the two teens closer than any dinner ever could but this wasn't the way Blaine wanted to bond with Finn.

"Yeah sure. Um, see you later I guess" He mumbles and walks out of the door.

Finn watches as Blaine leaves the room.

"You're lucky too you know, sometimes when I watch you and him I get kind of jealous- don't tell Rachel I said that!"

He looks down at Kurt's hand, not sure weather to grab it or not. Kurt looks so small in the bed and it makes Finn feel insecure. There are to many wires and the constant beeping of the heart monitor is really annoying. Ever since the doctors showed them to Kurt's room, he has been the one in the background, letting Blaine be the one holding Kurt's hand, letting Blaine be the one talking to an unconscious Kurt while he has just been sitting there not daring to really do anything besides watching his phone instead of looking at Kurt.

It's not that he doesn't want to hold Kurt's hand while talking to him, but he is to afraid it won't be good enough. He is scared he is not strong enough and right now Kurt needs all strength and comfort he can get. He fumbles with the blanket awkwardly, before finally gaining enough courage to take Kurt's small hand in his. He holds it carefully, afraid he will hurt Kurt further.

"I'm sorry I have been so weird and quiet and all that. But you know me I'm not good with this stuff"

He sighs and swallows before he continues.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt, Kurt. I should have gotten to you faster...The doctors say you might be asleep for awhile but why don't you wake up now, huh? We really need you to be here. Mum and Burt should be here soon. They are so worried about you. I think Burt was ready to hijack a plane and fly it himself if it meant getting here any faster" A chuckle escapes his mouth and a small smile forms in his face.

"The glee club keep texting and calling and I think they will come by and say hello too. And when you're awake and a bit better I bet they will come back and sing to too."

A nurse walks into the room and Finn lets go of Kurt's hand sits back in his chair. She only smiles at him.

"You know you don't have to let go of his hand just because I walk in" She teases.

Finn watches as she checks on Kurt while writing down things on note pad. He is forced to look away when she removes the blanked reveling Kurt's bruised chest and the whole in his side where the chest tube is sticking out from Kurt's side. The first time a nurse had come and checked on Kurt Finn hadn't been quick enough to look back and he had been sick at the sight. He doesn't want that to happen.

"All done sweetie" The nurse says as she puts the blanket back. "Everything looks good and I will be back in a while and check on him soon again. Just call me if you need anything"

With that she leaves the room and instead Blaine enters instead. He looks a little bit better and his hair is not as messy anymore. He hands Finn a bag of crisps.

"Figured it was time to turn the favor."

"Awesome! Thanks, man."

Blaine takes the seat next to Finn.

"What did the nurse say?" He asks and steals a crisp from the bag.

"Hey" Finn shouts and tries to slap his hand away.

Blaine just laughs at him and steals another one before both boys settle down.

* * *

**Yay! Abit of fluff. Next chapter Burt and Carole will arrive and I'm excited to see what happens.** **Please let me know what you think!**

**XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me this long to update but I had a familly emergency and I'm not sure how often I will update but I will try to write as often as possible. Thanks for being so awesome. I'm abit overwhelmed that so many of you have chosen to follow this story. It means alot to me. As always an extra thank you to those of you who have taken your time to review. Lots of love to you guys! So here is the next chapter. I'm not all happy with it but it will have to do! XX**

**Also a thank you to guest reviewer "Nee" I'm so happy you like this story :) and thank you for your advise. My English teacher talked about those words too and they are a bit tricky. And so many ;) I try to not mix them up and when I do I don't realize it until it's to late. But I'm gonna try to remember to check on the words I tend to spell wrong. Thanks again and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story. **

* * *

Puck hasn't even stopped the car before Burt is out running through the doors of the hospital, heading straight to the receptionist with Carole close a head.

"Were is Kurt Hummel, he's my son. Were is he?" He almost yells and the young woman in front of him jumps in surprise. She looks at him with a confused look on her face.

"Uhm, who did you say? Do you have a doctor's name?" She asks and starts typing on her computer.

"No, I don't have a name of a doctor. Now were is my son. He was brought in here. Uh yesterday afternoon or something. We just got back here from Europe, I need to know where he is"

"Mum?"

Burt looked up and saw Finn walking towards them. He looked tired but managed to smile as he half run the last bit before hugging his mom tightly.

"Oh god Finn, how are you? What happened? Where is Kurt? How is he? Is he okay?" She whispers into his ear and he tears up at the familiar smell of his mother as she embraces him.

"Where is he Finn?" Burt asks worriedly and Finn points with his head towards the elevators.

"I will take you to him. I figured I should come down and get you and then show you to him. His doctor is waiting for you too"

Burt nods.

Carole grabs Finns hand and he leads them through the corridors before finally reaching what seams to be Kurt's room. Before they have any chance of entering a doctor in a white coat approaches them. He looks so young, barely even old enough to be a doctor. Let alone being Kurt's doctor.

"Hello, it is good to finally meet you, Mr Hummel. I'm Dr Hale and I'm your son's doctor. Before you see him I would really like to inform you on his condition. I don't know how much you have been told already but I think it would be a good idea if we sat down and talked about it. It won't take long and you will soon be with him. His boy friend is with him right now"

Carole nods but Burt violently shakes his head in disapproval.

"No, I need to see him now! Please. Just tell me here and then I can see him. I need to talk to him"

The doctor nods.

"Of course. Well as you may already know your son was beaten up by a number of people. We are not sure of many but the police suggest it was about three or four of them. He was brought here with several injuries. Some more serious than others. Firstly he had three broken ribs and a collapsed lung. We have put in a chest tube to keep it stabilized and as the lung heals we will manage to remove it. We had to remove his spleen since the damage to it was so severe we couldn't save it. He has a bruised kidney which we are monitoring closely and hopefully it will heal on it's own"

The doctor takes a small pause. Letting the pair in front of him take in the information and Burt feels the tears burn in his eyes and the thickness build in his throat. When he gets to know who did this to his boy he will find those bastards and make them pay.

"His most serious injury though was that he had a scull fracture. We believed he was hit several times in his head and the police found a crow bar at the scene which seams to have been used o several parts of his body. With scull fractures and any type of severe head injury there is always a possibility of pressure on the brain which can lead to brain damage or even death. However, the surgeons have managed to put the pieces in his head back together and they have reviled the pressure on his brain. It's still very serious though and you need to understand that a head injury like this can be very unpredictable and he needs to be monitored closely these following days. His arm is broken in several places and will require surgery and a lot of physical therapy."

"But he will be alright? Right doc?" Burt asks grabbing hold of his wife's hand.

"We can''t know for sure until he is awake and there are always a risk of infection. Even if we have manage to have him in a stable condition he is still very ill. But all going well there is no reason not to believe he won't make a full recovery. Though he will need a lot of time and patience"

The doctor smiles gently.

"But when will he wake up, shouldn't he already be awake?" Carole asks.

"He hasn't woken up yet but it might be a couple of days before he does so. His body needs time to repair and this is it's way of coping with the trauma he has been through"

"Can we please see him now" Burt begs and the doctor nods opening the door in front of him.

Burt takes a small step into the room not really sure what to expect. The sight in front of him makes him cry even harder and he runs up to the bed and almost falls to his knees in front of it. His baby looks so sick in front of him with wire and tubes everywhere and his head tightly wrapped in a white bandage.

"Hey, kiddo" He mumbles, not even paying attention to Blaine who now stands by the foot of the bed.

Carole mouths to him and points to the door and Blaine nods. Soon Burt is alone with his son. He gently kisses Kurt's forehead before sitting down close to Kurt's head.

"Hi, buddy. How ya doing?" He whispers and takes Kurt's uninjured in his.

Kurt's whole body seems to be either bruised or covered in cuts and it breaks his heart to see his son like this. All he want's is for Kurt to wake up and talk to him but his son lays there motionless and quiet.

"Who did this to you, huh? I swear I'm gonna kill them. But you don't worry about that right now. Okay, Kurt? You just keep focusing on getting better. That's all you need to do. I love you so much. And so does Blaine and Carole and Finn. You hear that? We all love you so much" He whispers and strokes his son's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here any sooner. But I'm hear now and I will take care of you, Kurt. Okay? Sch it's okay, it's okay, Sch...I love you, buddy"

He continues to hold Kurt's hand while his other hand is stroking his sons cheek in a comforting pattern as he continues talking with soft, gentle words. He is right with him now and Burt swears he will never leave him out of sight again.

* * *

**Okay a bit crapy but it had to be done. I was planing an evil cliffy but I'm saving it for the next chapter or so. That's more fun I think. Anyway, please let me know what you think :) xx lot's of love**

**/Morot er sköna böna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So here is the next chapter. As always I would like to thank all of you amazing readers. Think I'm up with almost 50 followers which is incredible for being me and I didn't even imagine that when I started this fic. But it means so much to me :) So read and enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine watches tiredly as Finn yells at Carole and sighs. He buries his head in his hands and tries desperately to shut out the noises. It's been over 20 minutes since Carole forced him to leave Burt alone with Kurt and now Blaine has had enough of it. He understands that Burt needs some time with Kurt but only because he had been away when Kurt had gotten injured it didn't mean he had some sort of monopoly on Kurt now. After all it was Finn and him who had spent the whole night in hospital sitting in a plastic chair. Of course it wasn't Burt's fault that he had finally gotten to go on a trip with his wife, a trip that Kurt had encouraged them to take, but right now Blaine is too tired to care about that.

He just wants to sit with Kurt until he knows everything would be okay and being away from Kurt for only a couple of minutes feels like plain torture. On Monday though, him and Finn will probably be forced to school again and since Kurt's dad is here now, the hospital will probably be stricter with visiting hours than they has been so far. His thoughts are interrupted again as Finn's angry voice pierces through his ears and Blaine looks up again.

Finn's face is red with anger and he stands in front of his mum who stands silent with tears in her eyes. Finn is apparently angry with her because she hadn't picked her phone up until he had called over twenty times and it doesn't seem to matter that Carole tries to explain as Finn just cuts her off again with another fit of anger.

"Finn, just hear me out"

"NO! No. I don't care that you forgot your phone in your bag and that it was on silence. You don't do that okay! I tried to reach you for several hour while Kurt was hurting and could be dying. What if he had died and I couldn't get hold of you. Then what? Or if you hadn't woken up early? Then what?" Finn spits and slaps away his mum's hand when she tries to touch him, causing her to flinch, obviously hurt by her son's action. Blaine sighs loudly and shakes his head. Screaming like this won't make things any better and Finn probably knows that to but the way Finn likes to handle things, seams to be by yelling at other people and take out his own fears on others.

"Kurt was almost dying when we got to him and if he, if we hadn't found him when we did he would have died. And even when the ambulance came, the EMT's couldn't promise us that he would live. You want to know what that felt like? Or that we had to answer the cops questions ad didn't want to leave us you didn't pick up your phone and we had to sit waiting for hours with no news on him. And the doctors didn't want to let us know at first because you weren't there but well since we couldn't get hold of you. There wasn't much they could do and I think even they thought it was important for him to have someone there for him" Finn accuses and Carole's eyes fills with tears as she brings her hand's to his face.

"That's enough Finn!" Blaine suddenly says and stands up from his seat walking up to the taller boy .

Finn and Carole look surprised at Blaine's words and Blaine feels a bit chocked himself that he actually spoke it out loud.

"It's not their fault so just shut it. It's not about you, or me, or them. It's about Kurt! And now he finally has his father there with him and if you think so sorry for yourself for being here all alone then imagine what it must have felt like for them.. They were in Paris having the time of their life ad then waking up to something like that. On the other side of the world. How do you think that felt like? Burt must have been so scared and angry and guilty for leaving and there was nothing he could do"

"I just..:" Finn starts but Blaine won't let him speak until he is done

"And then he had to sit on a plane worrying his guts out and not being able to even call to see how his son is doing. And now he have just learned about his son's injuries and Kurt is not even conscious yet and we don't know when he will wake up. And having a phone on silent? When you are sleeping. Crime of the year. So just shut up Finn. Leave her alone"

Blaine meets Finns eyes and stares at him angry. Finn sadly looks back and his bottom lip quivers. Guilt rushes through Blaine. He hadn't meant to lash out like this but he is so tired and hungry and his head throbs and so does the rest of his body. Before he can say anything however Carole steps in putting a hand on his shoulder, doing the same with Finn.

"Sch, it's okay Blaine but thank you. Look. Why don't we just sit down for a bit. You are both tired and it's been a very long night and day for you both. I'm really proud of you for taking care of Kurt and being so strong but it's okay now. We are here and Kurt is getting the best care he can get. Finn baby I understand that you are mad at me but let's not talk about that right now. Let's just focus on Kurt for now. I suggest we wait for Burt and then you can say goodbye to Kurt for the day and we will go home and order some dinner. Tomorrow when you have slept you can come back here. Okay?"

Both Blaine and Finn nods and Carole brings them into a hug.

"Good. It will all be better tomorrow" She says "Let's just sit down and wait for Burt and then we can go home and rest for a bit..."

They are just about to sit down again when a very red faced Burt comes walking down the corridor towards them. It's not until he gets closer that they see that the tears stream uncontrollable down his cheeks and his whole body is shaking with violent sobs.

"Burt whats wrong?" Carole says as she hurries to his side grabbing hold of his arm, leading him to an empty chair and he practically falls down on it.

"Burt tell us whats going on" Carole says calmly and crouches in front of him.

Burt lets out a whimper.

"Something is wrong with Kurt..." He sobs and collapses into his wife's waiting arms.

* * *

**Oh no how evil of me. Another cliffhanger. What is wrong with Kurt? Hm I'm not really sure yet! And well if you read my other fic "Kiss me goodbye" knows that I love angry Finn. And therefor he is angry in this chapter too. I just think that is the way he would react. Like in grilled cheesus when he lashed out on Kurt a bit.**

**If you want to leave a review and make me very very happy please don't hesitate to push the button below :) And if you don't well not much I can do about it! **

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has bee a few days but I have a lot of things n my plate right now with some personal things going on. Tomorrow I will go to a friends house and stay until Monday so won't be updating until maybe Tuesday. But if you are kind enough I might post the first chapter of another story of mine :) Thank you again so much for your fantastic support. Both reviews, favourites and alerts. You are all amazing and I'm so thankful that so many people like this story. It means the world to me. Xx**

* * *

One minute everything is okay and Burt is sitting next to Kurt gently holding his hand and gently stroking his boy's forehead. His words is as soft as they where when Kurt was only a baby and Burt fed him or hushed him to sleep. Only now, Kurt is already asleep and Burt tries to wake him up. His son just keeps sleeping though and even though the doctors have said that it will probably take a few days before Kurt is ready, it is devastating to see his son like this. So far away from the normal Kurt who could talk non stop during dinner if no one stopped him. He is so deep into his own thoughts he barely hears the wheezing sounds coming from Kurt but when he finally does the beeping from one of the machines near Kurt's bed has become more frantic and a nurse walks into the room followed by the doctor from earlier. They hurriedly approach Kurt's bed and after only one quick look they drag Burt away from the bed, talking about trouble breathing, fever and chest infections.

"Oh god, oh god, Kurt, buddy?"

Burt tries to get near to the bed again but the doctor is blocking the way.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave"

"What's going on? What is wrong with him? You said he was okay. What is wrong with him?" Burt words are panicking and his heart is raising in his chest..

He frantically watches as they removes the oxygen thing under Kurt's nose and replaces it with an oxygen mask.

"I'm sorry but you really need to leave. I think Kurt has developed an infection in his lungs but we have to get a x-ray to know. Someone will get you as soon as he is ready again."

The nurse gently leads him out of the room while the doctor continues working on Kurt.

"If it is a chest infection it's not good news but we need to help him so you need to go and wait by the waiting room. I will come and talk to you as soon as I can. Okay?"

Burt slowly nods.

"Marie I need some help in here. He is struggling to breathe and I might need to intubate. His stats are dropping. Now Marie!"

"Oh god, Kurt. Hang on, baby"

Half an hour a later a doctor finds them sitting in the waiting room. Blaine staring into the wall in front of him with empty eyes and Finn answering a couple of texts from their friends. Carole his gently patting Burts back. As soon as the doctors comes into view Burt stumbles to his feet and almost runs to him. The others follow and Carole puts her arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"Is he okay?" She asks.

The doctor hesitates at first but starts talking with a calm voice.

"As we suspected Kurt has developed pneumonia. It's a very serious condition but unfortunately it happens sometimes with people like Kurt, who has sustained injuries to the lung. He has a pretty high fever and we have put him on strong antibiotics. Hopefully he will answer to treatmeant within the next few hours."

"And if he don't?" Blaine asks not really wanting to know the answer as it feels he already knows the answer.

The doctor sighs.

"Then we will have to change the antibiotics to something else. Hopefully though he will be much better in a couple of hours or so. I have to tell you though that this is really serious ad Kurt was already in a serious condition and adding the pneumonia makes him even more vulnerable. We have put him on a ventilator. Even though we preferred not too his lungs needs a break if we want him to heal and we think it might be good for his body too. We are moving him to the ICU where he will stay until the infection clears."

Everyone goes silent for a while. Millions of thoughts runs in their heads.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Blaine mumbles and puts a hand over his mouth and stumbles towards the nearest trash can where he leans over and heaves violently. Finn immediately looks away, not wanting to be sick himself but a nurse standing a few feet away, sits down beside Blaine and hands him a paper towel when he is done.

"It's okay sweetie" she whispers "It happens all the time"

"I'm sorry..." Blaine says and looks up to Burt and Carole who are watching him worriedly.

"No honey it's okay. We now you are worried about Kurt. If you like you can go with Burt to see him for a couple of minutes. Then I'm afraid we have to leave. But me and Finn will go find the car and you can meet us outside okay?"

"Thanks" Is all Blaine manages to say as he stands up from his position on the floor and wipes his moth with the back of his sleeve.

The taste of bile in his mouth makes him feel even more sick but there is more important things right now. Burt grabs hold of him and Blaine thankfully nods.

The doctor takes the lead and guides them one stair up. The ICU is worse than the rest of the hospital and in their everything smells even more sick, the walls are even more white and the doctors even more depressed. Before they get to see Kurt they even have to put on gowns, masks and gloves. Burt heals Blaine button the gown on the back and Blaine does the same for Burt. Then they finally gets to see Kurt.

Burt enters first and Blaine hears him sob slightly at the sight of his son. Blaine takes a deep breathe before taking a step into the room. He is not prepared on what I waiting for him but the sight of Kurt makes him wanting to throw up again.

* * *

**God I'm struggling so hard right now with my writing and I don't get anywhere. Well that's what it feels like anyway! Hope you find it ok anyway. xx please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back from my friends house and have finally had the chance to write. So here is the next chapter and I hop it was worth waiting for. As always. Thank you for reading this story and for showing your support. It means the world to me and that's not only something I say. I promise! Now enjoy the next chapter. Please review.**

* * *

Three days later Kurt's condition has improved enough for him to be situated back into his old room and Blaine is so relieved he almost starts to cry in the phone when Burt calls him and asks if he want's to come and visit after school.

Of course this doesn't change the fact that Kurt is still unconscious but free from that awful ventilator and feverish glance on his face he looks much better then when Blaine last saw him even if he still have to wear a nasal cannula under his nose to provide him with oxygen. Even the bruises and cuts start to fade which makes Kurt's face and arms look less painful to watch. Blaine spends all his time in hospital with Kurt, even doing his homework in Kurt's room. Finn is there too most of the time and sometimes Mercedes comes by talking fashion with her best friend probably hoping his favourite subject will make him wake up faster. Blaine and Finn has to smile at each other when Mercedes grabs a fashion magazine and asks Kurt for advice. The New Directions comes to visit once but it is all awkward and no one really knows what to say or do since Kurt is still unconscious. The warblers promises they will be there when Kurt is awake but Blaine hopes they will lay low for a couple of days since he know how excited they can get and he doubts Kurt will be up for 15 boys talking to loud and all at the same time.

A couple of more days past and then it is Friday and a week has past since it happened. It surly feels more than a week and even if the police has tried to find the assaulters there is no leads on where they went and there probably won't be either if Kurt can't give the police a detailed description when he finally wakes up. Blaine thought he would care more but it just doesn't seem that important even if he would probably beat the guys up he saw them in town. The men should be lucky no one knows them since they have at least twenty guys plus Santana that will kill them if they get a chance.

Blaine decides to skip most of school on Friday faking being sick and gets to his car s he can be with Kurt early and don't have to share him with Finn and Burt. Not that he doesn't like them or anything but he just want's to sit with Kurt by himself for a while. Burt had told him yesterday that he had to work today and Finn won't be at the hospital until four and Carole won't be there either until later since she has been working all week.

He walks into the hospital and doesn't even have to think to find his way to Kurt's room. He says hi to a couple of nurses before entering Kurt's room. The room is competently covered with flowers and get well cards and it's even hard to find space for new once that keeps coming as Rachel and Mercedes sends a teddy bear everyday. Yesterday's was black with blue and green bow tie and Finn had claimed it looked like Blaine with that black fur. Blaine puts his look alike teddy on Kurt's lap and sits down on the chair.

"Hey" He says and looks at Kurt's face.

His head is still covered in a heavy, white bandage but his face gets a more healthy colour everyday and since the bruises started to heal he looks much more beautiful.

"This is getting a bit boring you know. And yesterday Mercedes and Rachel brought you this teddy bear that Finn thinks looks like me. I'll let you be the judge of that later I guess. Wes and David said hello. They totally understood that I faked being sick so...Anyway I miss you so much. It's been a week since I got to talk to you and I just want to see your pretty eyes again. Your dad is in the shop today. I think he kind of needs it even if he barely could leave your side"

Blaine gets quiet and looks down. He reaches for his phone and answers a text from Wes. Then he reaches for the remote control and puts on the TV.

"You being here and I'm not being allowed to be with you all the time made me think about something. What if I ask mom and dad to get me transferred to Mckinley? I mean. I miss you like cray during the weeks anyway. And I know you want to be with your friends and all that. So maybe I can go to Mckinley. I would like that and I know mom and dad won't care either. They just want me happy and I'm happy when I am with you."

He smiles at Kurt and grabs his hand.

"But I'm only gonna do that if you wake up real soon. Like right now" He kind of expects Kurt to squeeze his hand and open his eyes cause that is what should happen right now.

But Kurt's hand continues laying limp in his so Blaine takes out his homework and opens his history book instead. It's best to get started on that really soon since his teacher want's it by Monday and he hasn't even started yet. He puts the next hour or so reading and writing and thinking abut what he said to Kurt about transferring. It is something he has been thinking of ever since Kurt went back to Mckinley and he understood how much he would miss Kurt during the days. He never said it to Kurt though since he wanted Kurt to adjust at being back first. And then well when he was about to tell him Kurt ended up dying in an alley instead but when Kurt is back at school Blaine will be sure to be there with him.

He sighs and goes back to writing but hasn't eve written two words when a moan suddenly is heard from Kurt's bed...

* * *

**Yay. Another cliffy. But well You can't call me mean this time. And I promise you some fluff in the next chapter which I already wrote and if I get some reviews will post it as soon as I come home from work tomorrow. Or in the morning if there is time! Anyway. All my love to you xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. SO as I promised you here is a new chapter. I would have posted it as soon as I got home from work but I got really excited and got feeling and started to edit a lot. And then I couldn't stop writing at all! So it got a bit out of hand. But anyways. I think and hope that may of you will like it. If you like fluff! Thank you for your wonderful response to the latest chapter. It means so much to me and I lit up every time someone has reviewed or subscribed or favourited. Yesterday I couldn't fall asleep cause I was so excited. Um I'm gonna shut my mouth now!**

XX

* * *

He is brought back slowly to a world of pain. At first there is nothing but black and emptiness but soon there are voices, sounds, beepings. They are muffled like he is under water or in the other room. He can't even understand what they are saying or where there are coming from other than that they are rally close and somewhat annoying. He wants to move but when he tries to the pain goes from bad to worse and a moan escapes from his mouth. Seconds later there is more movements and sounds next to him and someone gently touches his cheek, causing Kurt to moan again.

"Hey, Kurt, it's okay. You are in the hospital but it's okay"

The voice is thick and quiet but there is no doubt who it belongs to and Kurt would recognize it anywhere.

"Mm...whyd- sound fny?" He tries his best to ask why Blaine sounds so funny but the words don't come out right at all.

He tries to slap Blaine's hand away, his fingers ending up touching something else instead. It feels like plastic and it's itchy in his nose. He somehow manages to pull it out.

"No, Kurt, Don't try to do that. You need that on. It's okay. I'm here. Just open your eyes huh?"

Blaine panicky grabs hold of his hand and forces it down again, holding it gently while he replaces that stupid, itchy thing under Kurt's nose again. When he is done he brings Kurt's hand to his mouth and kisses it twice. Kurt opens his eyes and at first all he can see is blurry colours and shapes but soon he can make out the face of his boyfriend smiling back at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt breathes and tries to focus on the green eyes of his boyfriend rather then the excruciating pain that ripples through his body with every slight movement he makes.

"Yeah, It's me, babe"

Blaine squeezes his hand again and Kurt feels the warmness of it in his one. He squeezes back and it feels good. The next second though, he moves his head to get a better look on what's going on, and his head explodes with pain and he shuts his eyes.

"No, no, no. Kurt, baby, just lay still. I'm gonna get some help okay. I'll be right back.

Kurt doesn't want Blaine to leave him and he tries to tighten his grip on Blaine's hand to stop him but apparently he is not strong enough as Blaine simply loosens his hand from Kurt's. Kurt feels the panic run through his body as Blaine leaves and tries to sit up in the bed ending up in even more pain. Where is he? Why is he in so much pain? And where is his dad?

A couple of seconds later he can feel Blaine's hand in his again and he immediately relaxes.

"Blaine, my head. What's going on?" Kurt has to squeeze his eyes shut again as a new wave of pain enters his head.

"I know, baby, I know. Don't try to move. You are in the hospital"

"Why, Blaine? What's going on?"

A cool hand gently touches his forehead and it makes him feel less anxious.

"The doctor will be here any second. God Kurt I have been so worried about. God when-"

Blaine is interrupted as the door opens. Kurt forces his eyes open once again and a tall, blonde man leans over him.. He is wearing a white coat so Kurt can only assume he is a doctor.

"It's nice to finally see you awake Kurt" The doctor says with a happy voice as he reaches for something by the foot of the bed. "I'm doctor Hale and I have been taking care of you since you were brought here. How do you feel?"

"Hurt's" Kurt mumbles and swallows hard feeling a bit nauseous. "What's going on? Where am I?

Blaine immediately brings a gentle hand to Kurt's cheek and rubs small circles on the tender kin with his thumb.

"You are in the hospital, Kurt .I need to do some exams on you first and then I will give you something for the pain, sounds good huh?. When you feel a bit better we can do some talking okay? You gave us all quite a scare for a while."

Kurt only nods to tired to say anything else and stays quiet as the doctor begins to exam his body while writing more things on the clip board. After a couple of minutes he is done and beings adjusting the IV that is attached to Kurt's right hand. The other is covered with a big white cast and the fingers look a bit swollen when Kurt looks at them. He can only hope he can fit this under his narrow coat because there is no way he will wear something big and ill-fitting.

"Everything looks quiet good and I have adjusted your pain meds to so you should feel better soon. Otherwise let me know. I'm gonna leave you for a while but I will be back so we can talk but right now you need some rest. "

Kurt nods feeling really sleepy again.

The doctor says something to Blaine but Kurt is too tired and confused to understand any of it. His eye lashes are heavy and even if the pain in his body seams to wear off there is still a fogyness in his head that makes it hard to think and concentrate on anything.

"Kurt? C'mon no sleeping? Please?"

Kurt doesn't understand why Blaine is so eager that he stays awake when all Kurt want's to do is to go back to sleep so the fog in his head will go away.

"Please Kurt just stay awake for a couple of more mintues and then I promise you you can sleep okay?"

That he can manage, Kurt thinks and brings a shaky hand to his face to try and rub some of the sleepiness of his eyes. His fingers finds that annoying plastic tube again and he tries to get rid of it but this time Blaine grabs his and in time.

"Leave that in, Kurt, it helps you breathe" Blaine says and looks abit annoyed when Kurt won't listen to him and tries to move his other hand finding it lying heavy and limp on his side.

"Blaine, what's going on? Where is my dad? Why, I. Why am I here? "

Blaine sniffles quietly and for a second it looks as if he is about to start cry and tears form in his eyes. Kurt feels his own eyes fill with water and blinks to get rid of them.

"It's okay, Blaine" He says and smiles reassuring at his boyfriend who fails to smile back.

"You almost died, Kurt" He whispers and takes a deep breath. "We thought you were gonna die..."

"Oh..."

Kurt looks down feeling guilty for scaring Blaine and his family like this.

"Please tell me" He whispers.

Blaine lets out a cry and wipes his eyes with the back of his and. Something he seams to have done a lot lately.

"I...you didn't show up at the restaurant and we waited and then you. You finally answered and you. Finn. We looked for you everywhere. And when I found you I thought you were dead. You just lay there and those bastards had almost killed you"

He takes a break running a hand through his ungeled hair. Kurt is quiet as Blaine tells him the rest trying to take it all in.

"We have been here for a week now. They operated on you and repaired the damage. You had some internal bleeding and they removed your spleen I think. Then they repaired your lung which is why you have to wear the oxygen thing. I guess they will take it of when you are ready. Um. You have a scull fracture but they said it should be fine too. You just need to rest a lot and probably stay here for a couple of days. Eh your arm is broken too."

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispers and feels a tear slip from his eyes making it's way down his cheek.

"No! It's not your fault, baby. Don't be sorry" Blaine hushes.

Kurt feels all his energy draining from him and knows he will fall a sleep any second his eyes already starting to close. He pries them open one final time to meet his boyfriend's wide smile.

"You want to sleep?" He asks "I promise I will stay with you until you wake up again okay?" He leans forward and places a kiss on Kurt's forehead is lips ever so softly.

Kurt nods, already drifting off

"Blaine? He mumbles

"Yeah?"

"Can you please kiss me?"

"Of course"

Seconds later Blaine's lips touch his and Kurt can feel Blaine smile as he leans in for another one and another one before he finally let's go.

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt mumbles

"I love you too, Kurt, more then you will ever know.

With that Kurt finally gives in to unconsciousness with Blaine still holding his hand.

* * *

**Man that was fluffy! It is almost like honey coated marsmallows. How did this happen Why did I go crazy like that? This so not me at all! Hope you liked it and if you did you are most welcomed to let me know. If you didn't like it or felt a little nauseous that's okay too ;) Just let me know what you think! I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can and reviews might trigger me. (Or they will but I will update soon anyway)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my. Can't believe I have reached over 60 alerts on this. You are amazing :D Thank you so much! And thank you sooo much for the reviews too. And of course the favourites! Next chapter is up and i tried to put some fluff since everyone seems to enjoy it alot. **

**tammy lynnea**: **Yeah I hope so too. It is up to the police now I'm afraid. But I guess I am the police ;)**

**XX**

* * *

Burt arrives only ten minutes later all out of breath from running up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He storms in to the room and Blaine jumps in surprise and almost drops the book he is reading.

"Oh god, Blaine, when did he wake up? What did he say? Is he okay?" Burt pants and leans forward putting his hands on his knees to catch is breath.

Blaine looks at him worridly and quickly stands up and gabs hold of Burt's arm and leads him to the chair he just sat hon. He forces Burt to sit down and hands him a glass of water. He watches Burt shakily put the glass to his lip and slowly drinking the water with small sips. Then he put's the glass back on the table before grasping hold of Kurt's hand with on hand and gently pattens his knee with the others.

"Hey, Kurt buddy, It's dad..."

"He woke up maybe twenty minutes ago. I guess the doctor called you? Um. He was really confused and in a lot of pain. The doctors said everything looks good though. He just needs a lot of sleep and time. And yeah he fell asleep maybe ten minutes ago. The doctor said he will have trouble staying awake for a couple of days and he might have trouble remember things." Blaine mumbles.

Burt only nods with out even give Blaine a look and Blaine hesitates before continuing.

"He asked for you though. I think he is glad that you are here now...I should just go I guess"

Burt doesn't answer this time either so Blaine just heads for the door thinking he should come back later instead so that Kurt and Burt can have some privacy. Just as he is about to leave he hears his name being called out and quickly turns around, hand still on the door handle.

"Blaine?" Burt says as he turns around and gives Blaine a teary by thankful look.

He wipe a tear away from his face but his smile is wide and genuine.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Blaine. I'm glad you were here when he woke up...You are a great boyfriend to him"

Blaine nods and smiles.

"Yeah...I. I'm glad I could. I will just go now and call Carole and Finn and some of my friends"

"Good. See you later kiddo." Burt says and turns his attention back to Kurt again.

"Hi, honey puff! It's dad. Come on, open those beautiful eyes and talk to me"

Kurt's eyelashes flutter before slowly open and Kurt tiredly smiles at him.

"Dad...?"

Burt tears up again hearing, Kurt's fragile voice and smile and he brings a palm to Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah, honey puff, I'm here... how ya doing?" Burt whispers.

Using his old nick name on Kurt always had some sort of effect. Mostly it ended up with Kurt snapping violently at him before saying something rather insulting. But ths time Kurt doesn't seam to eve notice.

".Mm..tired. My head hurts" Kurt's eyes closes again but he moves his face into his dad's palm.

"I know it does, buddy. But I'm here now and I won't go anywhere. Okay?"

"Mhm..." Kurt's eyes open again. "My head feels really weird." He whispers and tries to move his hand from Burt's grip. When he can't he panics and tries to move his head instead and almost sits up in the bed only to fall back and squeezing his face together in pain.

"I want to go home, dad. I want to go home..." Kurt sobs.

Tears run freely from his eyes and it breaks Burt's heart to see his boy like this. He brings both of his hands to Kurt's face, gently removing the tears with his thumbs.

"Kurt, .Kurt. Listen to me. Your head got hurt really bad and you need to be very still okay. Can you do that? It will be okay baby, I promise but you have to be very still"

Kurt somewhat relaxes and it doesn't take many minutes before he is asleep again. Burt carefully adjusts the nasal cannula that has fallen out of one of Kurt's nostrils.

"There you go, buddy. It will be okay. You will get out of here soon and it will be okay" He whispers to his sleeping son.

Kurt sleeps for the rest of the day and Burt sits with him until Carole and Finn arrives. Carole has tears in her eyes as she pulls him into a big hug, kissing him several times on the mouth. Finn just stands in the room not quite sure what to do.

"Oh Burt, did he really wake up?" She cries "How is he. Did the doctors say anything?"

Burt gently nods for Finn and Carole to sit down and they quietly sits down.

"He is doing okay. He is in a lot of pain and he is a bit confused. But the doctors said that that is to be expected considering his scull fracture. Have done test and they are all fine. Al though his lungs are still a bit weak. His ribs are healing nicely but he will be in a lot of pain for some weeks. They will keep him here for at least a couple of more days but probably longer. They still have to repair his arm in surgery which will happen on Monday I think. But over all he is okay... I guess. I only wish he wasn't in so much pain"

They both nods and Finn looks at Kurt before asking.

"Um, did he. I mean did he say anything about what happened. Did he remember?" His voice his full of worry and his face is slightly pale.

Burt put's a hand on his step sons back.

"No Finn, He didn't. I don't think he remembers anything. He barely even knows where he is yet"

Finn nods.

"Good. I hope he never will have to remember that. It was so awful just to" His voice dies out and he has to swallow do make it steady again before continuing.

"You know I was completely useless when we found him. Kept panicking and did everything wrong. Blaine did all the right things and I just. I couldn't even help him when he needed me. I'm his brother and I couldn't..." His voice trails of again and his eyes soon meets the floor with guilt.

"I sure you did the best you could, Finn" Burt says.. "Have a look at him. If it hadn't been for you and Blaine. And I mean both of you. Kurt wouldn't be here right now. And he is awake. And he will be fine"

"Yeah but that's not the thing, I am his big brother and everything. I just wish I was braver" Finn mumbles and looks at Kurt with glassy eyes. "He even told be everything would be okay when we waited for the ambulance. He was in so much pain and yet he told me it was okay..."

Burt smiles.

"That's the way he is. But I promise you Finn. He is really happy to be your brother. And I am really happy to be your step dad too, now lets get some food from the cafeteria shall we?. I'm gonna call Blaine and ask him to join us too"

"Okay I just need to say something to Kurt" Finn says and stands up and leans over Kurt, whispering something in his ears.

Carole goes to stand by her husbands side and he hugs her shoulders while kissing her hair. They both watch Finn patten Kurt on the arm while saying something to him.

"It's gonna be okay now, huh?" Carole asks

"Yeah, Carole. It will be okay. As long as we have each other." He turns her around and kisses her on the mouth. " Love you, you know" He whispers

"I love you too." She answers happily and takes his hand.

Together with Finn they head for the cafeteria happy that Kurt finally will be okay. Happy that their small family is back together.

* * *

**Was that fluffy enough? :) Let me know what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated and makes me wanna update sooner! Promise more fluff and alot more New directions since we have missed them in this story. XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTOR NOTE AUTOR NOTE AUTOR NOTE AUTOR NOTE**

**I just wanted to ask you amazing people to read my new one shot "Break free" It would mean the world to me. It is about Kurt during high school. Though his experience is not quite like in the real world. Well a better description can be found then and there :) As always thank you for being amazing and reading!**

**AUTOR NOTE AUTOR NOTE AUTOR NOTE AUTOR NOTE**

* * *

It isn't until Sunday that Kurt manages to stay awake for more than a few minutes a time. His body is still acing and his mind still fussy from all the medicine that is constantly pumping through his system. Not enough to knock him of though and leave him clueless of time and space.

He has finally gotten rid off that stupid oxygen tube that was irritating his nose and for that he is thankful. The infection that had almost killed him is clearing though he's still on antibiotics.

The rest of his body is a different story though wrapped in casts and bandages or covered in cuts and bruises. Earlier he had asked Blaine for a mirror something he had regretted as soon as he saw his pale face and bandaged head.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Blaine asks and looks up from the magazine he is currently eying through.

"I look ugly" Kurt mumbles and looks down at his casted hand. "I...I feel really disgusting. I haven't showered for more than a week and my hair is. God it must be so messy and I've got bruises all over and a stupid cast I-"

"Baby." Blaine interrupts him by placing a hand on Kurt's knee. "You're not ugly. You are the most beautiful person I know. I love you and you look stunning no matter what"

Kurt smiles weakly at his boyfriend thinking about how grateful he is to have such amazing boyfriend.

"Thank you" He says and grabs Blaine's hand "I love you too, you know"

"I know" Blaine smiles and leans forward

"And when you get home I might even give you a bath. Bubbles, candles..." He whisper with a sensual voice.

Kurt laughs.

"You are really dirty sometimes huh?" He teases with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry. I just can't help that you look so hot" He says and places a kiss on Kurt's lips who immediately leans into the kiss and brings up his cast free hand to Blaine's cheek.

There is a knock on the door followed by a cough and when Kurt and Blaine turn around Puck stands in the door way with a huge grin on his face and behind him the rest of the glee club stands. Blaine bounces back from Kurt and blushes and Kurt bit's his lip and looks down in embarrassment.

"Sorry for interrupting the gay-almost-sex." Puck says and in the next second he has his arm around Kurt's neck hugging him.

Kurt tries not to his in pain as the jocks grip on him is everything but gentle. Puck immediately pulls away with a worried look on his face.

"Oh god sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry Kurt"

"No it's okay Puck. Just warn me next time you plan on jumping me"

Puck nods and steps aside to let the other get a chance to say hello to Kurt and Kurt has to smile when he sees that everyone is here including Mr Shue and Ms Pillsbury.

"Hi everyone" He mumbles as Mercedes approaches him and pulls him in to a very careful hug.

She smiles at him but he can tell that her eyes are worried and have recently been filled with tears.

"Hi Cedes, I've missed you" He says and pattens for her to sit on the bed beside him and as she does , the rest of the glee club approaches and gives him a quick hug.

Brittany even gives him a hand made card with tones of glitter and feathers glued on it and the words "Get well son" Kurt smiles at the miss spelling but gives her an extra hug and Brittany happily sits down on the foot of the bed. Santana gives Kurt a thankful smile to before going to stand by Puck at the door.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" Mr Shue asks

"Um...I'm okay I guess. Still pretty tired all the time so don't take it personally if I fall a sleep. I've done it several times with Blaine and my family now"

Mr Shue nods.

"That's good to hear. We've all been so worried about you. I wished we could have come by sooner but..."

"Hey I wasn't really a good company until today any way" Kurt says and tries to keep himself from yawning.

"You tired? Do you need us to go?" Quinn says worriedly from her spot on one of the chairs.

"No it's okay" Kurt reassures them.

"Hey where's your dad and Finn? And Carole?. I talked to Finn earlier about coming to see you and I thought he would be hovering over you like a mother hen" Puck says

Kurt laughs lightly.

"Well I forced them home and forbid them to come back until to night so that they can finally get some sleep" He says "They've all been really worried about me and it's only fair they get a break now. And I've been telling Blaine the same but..." His eyes trails over to Blaine who still holds a hand on Kurt's knee.

"I've told you Kurt, I'm gonna stay until they chase me with a broom" Blaine answers.

"Ever so stubborn" Kurt rolls his eyes but places his hand on top of Blaine's to show him how grateful he really is to have his boyfriend by his side.

The Glee club stays for a couple of more minutes until Kurt is so tired he is ready to fall a sleep any second. He says goodbye to everyone excepts for Mercedes and Blaine who decide stay for a while longer. Kurt smiles and waves happily to his friends and they promise they will be back tomorrow instead. They all leave in a quiet noisy fashion and Kurt can see how glad the nurses is that they are gone when she comes in to check on him.

* * *

**As always reviews are much welcomed and used as a motivation :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. First of all. I'm really really sorry it took me this long to update. There is a good explanation though, one I won't share with you all since it is personal. All you need to know is that now I back with full speed and I'm okay :) I hope you still stick to me and if you are thank you! We are almost at 70 followers no and wouldn't it be wonderful if we got over 70 when the story was over? Haha. We'll see about that. Thank you again for reading and supporting this story. I don't think there will be may chapters left. I was planning on writing a bit more but I think I will end it really soon. I might write a sequal if enough people are intrested otherwise I will start something knew :D**

**So wel here is a new fluffy chapter to read. Enjoy. **

* * *

Kurt bits his lip nervously and stares at out of the window at the gigantic parking lot in front of the hospital. He looks down at his newly casted arm covered in a now black cast that Kurt had decided on after his surgery a few days back. Black was the only colour that was fashion acceptable and impossible to write on and Kurt certainly doesn't want any stupid drawings on his cast and he knows Finn and Puck especially would have problems with keeping their fingers away if he had chosen a white one.

Today is the day when he gets to leave the hospital and even if he hates it here he is not quite sure he is ready for the world out there. Here he is safe and no one can hurt him. Out there, it's something else. Thanks to his cracked head he can't remember much of what had happened but some of hit has come back to him. The pain, the threats. He could almost feel the kicks and punches if he closed his eyes and if someone dropped something on the floor he could almost feel the crowbar connect with his side. He hasn't told anyone not even Blaine but it kind of feels like they all have worried enough and he is tired of them hovering over him like he is some fragile piece of china that would break if they breathed too hard.

"Um, Kurt? Are you ready to leave?"

Kurt flinches slightly at the unexpected voice but takes a deep breathe and turns around. Finn stands by the door with a huge grin on his face and a wheel chair in front of him. Kurt stares at him suspiciously but Finn just keeps grinning stupidly not getting the point.

"Your dad is by the car and Carole is taking care of all papers and she is waiting for us at the desk. So we should go"

Kurt shakes his head.

"No. I'm not going in that thing" He says stubbornly and points at the wheel chair. "No, no, no way, Finn" He continues as Finn is about to argue.

"Kurt, it's either in the wheel chair or not at all" Finn says and pushes the wheel chair towards Kurt.

"Then not at all will be just fine" Kurt snaps.

He already feels stupid with his arm in a big cast and a huge band aide covering the small stitches on his forehead. And a wheel chair would only add to the humiliation he already felt. Finn looks tiredly at him before opening his mouth to say something.

"Please Kurt, the doctors said you shouldn't strain yourself. You need to rest. I'm. I don't wan't you to get to tired and like...pass out on me"

"Well, I don't think walking thirty meters to the elevator and then standing in the elevator for a few minutes and then walk for maybe two more minutes will count as straining oneself. And I know dad has parked right outside so. Not much to do. You can either leave the wheel chair in this room and take me with you, or you can leave me and take that stupid chair with you." Kurt says and stares at Finn who looks kind of insecure about the whole situation.

Kurt knows Finn is right and he probably won't make it even to the elevator before he has to stop and catch is breath but he is tired of everyone babying him and he just wants to feel normal.

"Kurt..."

"I said no Finn!"

Kurt looks down at Finn's old jogging pants that he is currently wearing along with Blaine's old Dalton hoodie that he has pulled up so that it covers his head and ears. He looks absolutely horrible. He gets ready to leave and rest his casted arm against his chest like the doctors have told him to but before he has any chance to move Finn blocks the way.

"If you don't get in the chair I will call Blaine and tell him about this" Finn says with a satisfied look on his face.

Calling Blaine is not an option because Blaine is in school in Dalton and is already worried enough about Kurt. Eve if Kurt wishes Blaine would be here with him today when he gets home he knows Blaine can't miss another school day.

"What ever Finn" Kurt says and let's Finn help him sit down and puts his feet on the foot rest and folds his arms on his chest.

Finn awkwardly manages to maneuver the chair out of the room and to the front desk without hurting someone or run into something which Kurt is thankful for. Carole waits for them along with one of Kurt's nurses. They both smile at him but he doesn't return them as he is still pissed with Finn for pulling the Blaine card on him.

"There you are, sweetie" Carole says. "We are all ready to leave now. I can't believe we get to take you home. We have missed you so much"

Kurt manages to smile.

"Thanks, Carole" He whispers. "I'm glad I can get out of here. No offence" He turns towards his nurse but she just laughs.

"I'm glad you get to go home too. Now I don't want to see you again so you take it easy" She answers.

She follows them to the elevators where she gives Kurt a small hug before waving goodbye. Kurt sighs as the doors closes and she disappears out of sight.

"You alright there honey?" Carole says and pattens his shoulder.

Kurt nods even though he is still a bit nervous.

"I'm fine, Carole. Don't worry"

The trip home is quiet and takes only ten minutes but by the time the car stops Kurt has some how managed to fall asleep with his head resting against the window. It's not until his dad gently pats him on the cheek that he realizes he is home. The familiar house in front of him.

"Buddy we are home. Come on I will help you out"

His dad unbuckle his seat belt and helps him stand. He holds Kurt's hand hard and wraps on arm around Kurt's back and guides him towards the front door. Finn then helps him up the stairs to his room by abruptly lifting him up, ignoring the protests and death threats, and caring him all the way up to Kurt's room pushing the door open with his shoulder.

"Surprise!"

The lights go on and in the middle of the room Blaine stands with a huge smile on his face. There is "welcome home" sign above the bed and hundreds of pillows by the head end of the bed. His Ipod has bee plugged in and from the speakers the orignal of Candles is played.

"Blaine!" Kurt says his voice going all high pitched with happiness.

Finn puts him down and two seconds later Kurt has his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hey, baby. I've missed you so much" Blaine whispers into his ear.

"I've missed you to. I'm glad you are here" Kurt says and kisses Blaine on the mouth. "I kind of wonder why you're here though. Why aren't you at Dalton?"

"I kind of don't go to Dalton anymore" Blaine answers with a smile on his lips.

"What? so why? Where do you go? I mean you love Dalton. Oh my god Blaine are you transfering t-"

Blaine puts a finger to Kurt's lips to quiet him.

"Yes I am. I couldn't stand being away from the love of my life anymore and I. Eh well you don't remember but I promised you too transfer if you woke up and you did so."

"Blaine, that's...amazing" Kurt whispers with happy tears in his eyes.

He kisses his boyfriend again and hugs him tightly.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much" Blaine whispers.

"I love you too, baby. I love you too..."

They stand like that forever Kurt with his head burred in Blaine's neck breathing in the smell of his cologne. He is finally home.

* * *

**So I hope I made up for my absence. How did you like it? What did you think of stubborn Kurt?I think he would react this way if he ever was in this situation and I enjoyed writing it a lot. Please let me know what you think. Like I said. Not many chapters left. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh sorry again. Didn't mean for it to take this long to update and this time I can't say there is a good reason either. Got a bit of a writers block on this story and I had a hard time deciding how to end it. Cause this is the last chapter. At first I thought there was gonna be more but since I have been struggling with the past chapters I figured I should end it ow and then try to get inspiration for something else. I have tones of ideas and a story I have been writing on for a couple of months now. And I also have like three other stories that I want to write to. **

**Badboy!Blaine/Badboy!Kurt with a difficult home life. Jerk!Blaine you name it **

**I'm also thinking of doing a sequal if enough people are interested as I said before. **

**At last I would like to thank everyone of you who have read, subsribed, favoruited and reviewed this story. Especially those of you who took your time to review I can't tell you enough of much it means to me :D So thank you all again and I hope you have enjoyed this story. **

* * *

Kurt watches himself in the mirror. The reflection is a bit paler than it should be but other than that he looks perfectly normal. Just the way he used to look. The tiny scar on his forehead is barely visible anymore and as his fingers move over it it's not even that uneven. The bruises and scrapes on his face are long gone even if his side and stomach are still a mess, now mainly green and yellow. The pain has gone down from horrible whenever he moves or breathes to something were he is allowed to walk and move as long as he keeps taking his medication. Kurt sighs as he finishes his hair and pulls on on of his caps to cover the shaved area on the back of his head. Taking a final look in the mirror he thinks he look pretty okay for a first day back at school.

He forces a smile on his face as he makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where his whole family is waiting for him. Burt drinks his morning coffee in silence while reading the paper and Finn eating his cereals as if he is afraid that someone will steal his bowl if he doesn't finish in time. As soon as the others hears him coming they all stops in their movement and Kurt watches the the spoon hanging loosely from Finn's hand and the milk dropping into the bowl again.

"Morning, kiddo." His dad says as he pulls out on of the chairs and waves for Kurt to sit down.

Kurt mumbles a good morning and makes his way to the chair and sits down on it. His dad pattens him on his back and smiles encouraging.

"You ready for school?" He asks and Kurt nods, looking down at the table.

"I've made you fruit salad with yoghurt and honey" Carole says and places a bowl in front of him and Kurt smiles at her.

"Thanks" He whispers and stabs a grape with his fork. "It's delicious"

A smile lits up Carole's face all the way to her eyes.

"Of course sweetie. You sure you're up for school?. It's okay if you want to stay at home for a bit longer?" She asks and hands him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you- no it's okay. I kind of feel like I'm climbing the walls already" Kurt says and takes a zip of coffee.

He had come home from the hospital little over a week ago and after spending days in bed he felt like he wouldn't last on more day stuck in the house. Of course Blaine would come over as soon as school was over and sometimes it was Mercedes or the other girls but that didn't really keep Kurt from going slightly insane.

"As long as you are ready, Kurt" His dad says. "Remember what the doctors said. You still need to take it easy. Meaning-"

"-No running, no dancing and no singing until my ribs are healed probably. You've told me ten times since yesterday, dad" Kurt says and rolls his eyes.

"I guess you're right, buddy" His dad says. "I gotta go but I'll see you tonight."

He leans over and kisses Kurt on the top of his head.

"And Finn, you keep an eye on him. Take him home if he has a dizzy spell or feels sick or gets a head ache."

Kurt rolls his eyes again as his fathers rumbles. He hadn't had problems with any of that in two days and even if he did the doctors had told him it was part of the healing process and was to be expected.

"Yes, me and the rest of the glee club will keep an eye on him. Blaine will probably follow him around like a mother hen"

"I know you will" Burt says "And Kurt, non of that look please. You don't know how much I worry about you on normal days"

Burt walks over to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek before putting his cap on his head and head for the door. Kurt quickly finishes his fruit salad and grabs his cup of coffee to finish in the car while Finn drives them both to school.

"You ready to go" He asks as he makes his way to the sink to but his dish in the dish washer.

Finn nods and puts in the milk into the fridge and then heads up the stairs to collect his things.

Five minutes they sit in the car. Finn behind the wheel and Kurt in the passenger seat. Finn taps his finger at the steering wheel to the beat of the music and Kurt sips at his coffee quietly trying not to sow how nervous he is about this. He just know how much people will talk behind his back and he really doesn't want that to happen.

Blaine and the rest of the glee club waits for him at the parking lot. Mercedes pulls him in to a gentle hug and he wraps his arm around her and buries his head in her shoulder. The others just friendly touches his arm and Puck thumps his back rather painfully. Blaine on the other hand waits for the others to head inside before he approaches.

"You look absolutely amazing" He says and kisses Kurt on the mouth.

His lips presses hard on Kurt's as if he is afraid Kurt will disappear or something. Kurt brings his hand to Blaine's face as they continue kissing not caring if people are watching which they do. When they finally pull out of the kiss, Blaine laughs and grabs Kurt's hand.

"It's gonna be okay" He whispers as they begin to talk across the parking lot.

Kurt takes a deep breath and closes his eyes letting the familiar sounds of cars pulling up, people cheering at each other, people laughing and finally the bell rings. He opens his eyes again and nods.

"Yeah. I know..."

He grasps Blaine's hand even harder and feels his boyfriend squeeze back. Blaine opens the door and lets hem both in. Kurt can feel people staring at him as they make their ways to their lockers but he has decided not to care about them. The only thing that matters is that he is here now.

He is here and so is Blaine and his friends. And things will be okay.

the end

* * *

**So this is the end. I do realize the end comes pretty fast and I do understand if you are a bit disappointed because I'm not perfectly happy with this either. But like I said. There is always a possibility of a squeal if you want one. **

**Finally let me know what you think :D **

**And thank you again to all of you amazing readers. Tones of hugs and kisses! **

**Hope to see you soon. Until then**

**Keep calm and carry on!**


	15. AN

**Hi!**

**It seams like there are some people that wish for a sequal and I will start writing one soon. I have the ideas in my head already so I just have to write them dow which might take a while. I have written the first chapter so I might be able to give you a little sneek peek if you like :D**

**For now though I have started another fic that I have been working on for a couple of months. It's called unwritten. I will probably finish that one before I write the sequal to heartbeats. SO if you want to please read my new story. Othervise see you when I see you and a squal it's on its way!**


End file.
